


Nurse Me

by FlamingKookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingKookie/pseuds/FlamingKookie
Summary: Baekhyun develops a crush on the cute nurse at work and soon finds out, the fun way, that this nurse has no refractory period.





	Nurse Me

Baekhyun could feel his eyes beginning to itch as the exhaustion was becoming ever more present with each passing second. The sky outside was gray and the windows were wet with condensation. Air conditioning was Baekhyun’s saving grace as he saw the steady line of people walking in. The café he worked at was so small it could easily be operated by a single person and this had become Baekhyun’s life. He would arrive at the café, which resided on the first floor of an equally small sized hospital, by 6:30 every morning and set everything up. At most it would take him fifteen minutes and soon he would find himself in his usual chair with his elbow on the counter as he began to count down his ten hour shift. Five days a week. The pay was good and the work was simple but it was utterly mind numbing. His day was filled with kind elderly and ornery middle aged people. The only person even close to his age was one of the receptionists who was relatively cold towards him. Some days were worse than others but this day had been one of the ones which made him question taking up the prep cook job two towns over. The commute would be hell but at least his days would be stimulating. But for now he just stay there, near motionless, with the aroma of coffee long since dead to his nostrils. He murmured in irritation as the hallway was empty but for the lone security guard, Bob, who stood by the security desk across the hall from him. The last four hours passed agonizingly slowly with him taking care of a few customers only to quickly find himself back in his chair. His phone told him it was almost time to start closing and he sat up with a groan when he heard the sliding doors open. He ignored it as he began to lock up the fridges for the beverages.

“Um, are you still open?” Baekhyun turned around and did his best to keep his eyes from going too wide. A handsome young man stood at the counter. His short black hair seemed to match perfectly with his black nurse scrubs. One of his forearms had an intricate series of tattoos that went all the way to his wrist while his face was more akin to that of a smiling boy than a grown man.

“Yes,” Baekhyun answered, trying to repress the excitement of seeing someone genuinely handsome at work. The tattooed nurse looked at the pastries which Baekhyun was about to put away. Normally Baekhyun would have been irritated at someone forcing him to wait to close up. But this man’s looks earned him a pass as Baekhyun simply enjoyed looking at his face. Soon the tattooed nurse looked up and Baekhyun quickly averted his gaze.

“Could I get one of the cider donuts?”

“Absolutely,” Baekhyun almost exclaimed as he walked over and bagged one up for him. As the tattooed nurse rummaged through his pockets looking for his wallet, Baekhyun found himself appreciating the strange aesthetic that the man pulled off with his outfit. It then made Baekhyun quite conscious of his own lame work attire. The baby blue t-shirt with the café logo on it was a horrid match with the cream colored slacks he wore and he also knew the humidity outside was doing a number on his bleached hair. Somehow this guy was immune to it all and it both fascinated and annoyed Baekhyun. Finally the tattooed nurse pulled out his wallet. It was oddly thin and didn’t seem to have any cushioning but what really made it stand out was its dark red coloring with black dragons across it. It was unlike any wallet he’d ever seen but the man suddenly ceased his actions.

“How much is it?”

“Oh! It’s…um…$1.39.” Two dollars were fished out and handed over.

“I haven’t seen you around here,” Baekhyun said with a pitiful attempt at small talk as he took the money and began to slowly count out the change.

“Yeah, it’s my first day.” Baekhyun felt his tummy coil happily as he placed the coins in the tattooed nurse’s hand.

“I’m Baekhyun.”

“I’m Jongdae,” he said with a smile and tossed the change into Baekhyun’s little bowl for tips. “I’ll see you later.”

“Y-yeah.” He watched as Jongdae headed out with his donut and entered one of the elevators.

Work from that day forward was something Baekhyun had some excitement for with the new hope of seeing the nurse known as Jongdae. He tried to gussy up his outfit but his boss would scold him for covering up the baby blue t-shirt. The next few weeks passed mostly with Baekhyun looking for Jongdae and coming to find out that Jongdae came on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Every time he would show up he would get a cider donut and sometimes a Powerade. Baekhyun’s subconscious flirtations were becoming exceedingly blatant as he would always ask at least one question while Jongdae was there. He found out Jongdae loved to sing, they both watched Stranger Things, they both liked cocktails, and they both liked autumn the most. However, despite all of his attempts, there was no closer progress to getting his number or any attempts to hang out.

Baekhyun found himself at a night club with his friend Vincent and trying to drown the boy crush with liquor. It was only partially worked as he downed jello shot after jello shot followed by a big sugary slushy daiquiri. Vincent, one of the only male friends he had, always looked at his choice of beverage with a raised eyebrow, a chuckle, and usually some comment about how gay Baekhyun was.

“Shut up!” Baekhyun whined as he sipped his daiquiri from a long rainbow colored curly straw to indulge the extremely bright blue sugary drink. Vincent just shook his head and sipped his glass of vodka on the rocks. It was all Baekhyun could do since he knew Vincent was right. He was still closeted to most of his friends and all of his family but when he went out with Vincent he would let his fabulous side out a little. He had thick eyeliner on, put in his green hazel contacts, wore a pair of tight skinny jeans, his favorite pair of black sandals, and usually a loose tank top that hung on his lean frame in a way that usually got him the attention he desired. His bleached blonde hair was styled and he knew he looked fierce. Vincent, his only real friend from his previous job, never seemed to mind Baekhyun’s transformations when they went out to party and he raised more hell with Vincent than any of his gay friends. Tonight was one of those nights Baekhyun needed as the guy he messed around with earlier that week had proven less than capable and now Baekhyun was annoyed, horny, and wanting attention. Vincent said they’d go out and get shit faced and that’s exactly what they were doing. The alcohol had gotten a strong tack of sweat across Baekhyun’s skin and the pulsing bass of the music made him feel comfortable. Vincent continued to sip his vodka as Baekhyun happily slurped his daiquiri. “He’s just so cute…” Baekhyun moaned as he put down his drink. Vincent rolled his eyes before he drained his vodka and put his empty drink down as well.

“Let’s go. I need a smoke.” Baekhyun sighed and quickly inhaled the rest of his drink and departed with Vincent. The music was loud and Baekhyun saw the crowd dancing but he just wasn’t in the mood so he followed Vincent back outside. The humid air of the summer night mixed with the much quieter atmosphere brought Baekhyun’s senses back to a more standard level and he realized he was happily buzzed. Vincent quickly pulled out a cigarette and lit it before taking a strong drag. He held it out to Baekhyun, who took it eagerly, and took a few puffs of his own before handing it back. They stayed out there for a good while as Vincent and Baekhyun worked through three cigarettes in relative silence. “Pizza and beer?” Vincent asked.

“I need cock.”

“All I got to offer is pizza and beer.” Baekhyun sighed.

“Fine…” They headed down the street, their buzzes keeping them happy as they moved through downtown.

“There’s a new pizza place just a few blocks down,” Vincent said as he slung an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder and smiled. Baekhyun’s thick eyeliner pronounced his eyes as he looked around for any signs of a good hookup but nothing was in sight. The club hadn’t even offered anything good that evening and he let out a frustrated sigh before he nodded. When they walked into the small pizza place it almost looked like a hole in the wall. There was only four tables, each with two chairs, and a line of any sort would soon have the whole area filled. However the aroma of garlic, tomatoes, cheese, and cured meats had Baekhyun mouthwatering. Vincent wanted a large pepperoni but Baekhyun insisted on a thin crust, much to Vincent’s frustration.

“Don’t judge me I’m on my diet.”

“Like you need to lose weight…”

“That’s not the…” Baekhyun started but stopped. He knew Vincent wouldn’t understand. So they got their pizza as well as some mozzarella sticks because Vincent wanted them and they sat down with their little spread as well as a few beers. The fusion of hot melted cheese and cold beer made Baekhyun squirm with joy and helped him forget the thoughts that had made him yearn to get out in the first place. He was on his third slice of pizza when the door opened and he looked up before letting out a small yip. Jongdae walked in with what seemed to be two other friends. Jongdae was wearing a black A-shirt which showed his tattoos went all the way from his left wrist up to his shoulder and around his pectoral. He finished the outfit with a pair of jeans and some boots. The muscles of his torso were on display and Baekhyun felt himself squirming. “V-V-V-V-Vinny…” Baekhyun whimpered as he tried to swallow his food and quickly began to kick Vincent’s shin.

“Ow, ow, OW! What?” Baekhyun leaned in and covered his mouth as Jongdae and his friends went over to the counter to order food.

“That’s the guy.” Vincent, abandoning any of Baekhyun’s hopes for discretion, turned around and looked directly at Jongdae. Jongdae looked back at him and then saw Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s limbs froze in place as he held his drooping slice of pizza in one hand and his mostly empty beer in the other. Sauce was all over his mouth and some beer had stained his shirt. Jongdae smiled and said something to his friends before he walked over.

“That you, Baekhyun?” Baekhyun tried to open his mouth to talk but nothing came out.

“This is the guy you keep talking about?” Vincent asked and Baekhyun wanted to kick him. “The guy you say is super cute?” This time Baekhyun did kick Vincent but it was too late. As Vincent rubbed his shin Jongdae burst out into laughter. The edges of Jongdae’s lips curved upward naturally, making his smile even more prominent.

“I didn’t recognize you without your uniform,” Jongdae said when he calmed down and was still smiling heavily. Baekhyun’s hands twisted nervously in his lap. This was not what Baekhyun had planned on happening and Vincent, being the asshole he could be when he was drunk, certainly hadn’t taken the situation down the road he would have liked.

“Hi, Jongdae…” Baekhyun almost whimpered as he prayed he had a full beer to keep his mouth occupied.

“What are you guys up to tonight?” Jongdae asked. Vincent shrugged and looked at Baekhyun.

“He was needing some time out so we just left Trist’s and are probably just gonna see what’s up later on,” Vincent said. Jongdae nodded as he looked back at his friends and then leaned in.

“Mind if I join you?” Baekhyun let out another surprised gasp. “These are guys from work and honestly it’s been a drag.” Before Baekhyun could speak Vincent did it for him.

“Sure, sounds great.” Baekhyun looked at Vincent with a look of betrayal as Jongdae’s grin went wide.

“Great. I’ll be right back.” He headed back over to his friends and Baekhyun leaned in quickly.

“Vinny! What are you doing!?”

“You said you like him. Now you can spend time with him.”

“But I…I look…”

“You look gay and I basically just said you thought he was cute. My god, Baek, grow a set.”

“I can’t do this.”

“Sure you can.”

“No, really I can’t.”

“No, really you can.”

“Vinny…” Baekhyun whined but couldn’t continue as Jongdae pulled one of the chairs over and sat down at their table with three beers.

“I like him already,” Vincent said as he accepted the offered beer and Baekhyun took his with a nervous nod. Jongdae looked at him and Baekhyun could feel the blush creeping along his cheeks.

“You look like a fierce little cat,” Jongdae said as he sipped his beer. Vincent laughed as Baekhyun turned his face away in embarrassment.

Soon the three of them departed with Baekhyun lingering behind as Vincent and Jongdae talked about Game of Thrones and their favorite characters. Vincent and Jongdae seemed to click and that made Baekhyun even more depressed. They walked through downtown, occasionally stopping in shops and checking things out but never bought anything. The warmth deep inside Baekhyun made him squirm and whimper as he just wanted to go home but Jongdae always kept a smile going and occasionally would throw an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder to earn a gasp and a blush. He smelled of cologne and it made Baekhyun weak. The hot skin of Jongdae’s bicep pressed against the back of his neck made him shudder. It was about an hour later that Vincent said he was calling it early because his stomach was acting up so they waited for an Uber to pick him up and then it was just Jongdae and Baekhyun. They sat together and Baekhyun was feeling a strong urge to call his own Uber but Jongdae’s voice and aroma kept his phone in his pocket.

“Finally,” Jongdae said and Baekhyun looked over as Jongdae smiled. “Want to come to my place?”

“W-what?”

“I’m about walked out for tonight but I figured I’d see if you wanted to hang out.” His heart was pounding heavily in his chest.

“S-sure…”

When they entered Jongdae’s apartment, it was messy and extremely boyish. Clothes littered the floor, the trash was overflowing with Chinese takeout containers, and his TV had an Xbox One along with numerous game cases scattered all around it. The place was a small studio apartment but it was homey. The warmth of the apartment only made Baekhyun even more nervous as Jongdae closed the door and headed to the fridge. “You want a beer?” Jongdae asked.

“Sure.” Jongdae emerged with two beers, popped them open with a butter knife, and handed one to Baekhyun. Without a word Baekhyun tilted his head back and chugged the entire thing. When he was done he gasped in relief and saw Jongdae was just looking at him. “You nervous?” Baekhyun shrugged.

“I mean…” He finally felt he couldn’t play the game anymore. The alcohol had done its work. “Yeah. I am.”

“Why?”

“Because I…I have…”

“A crush on me?”

“Was it that obvious?”

“Pretty much.” Baekhyun’s face fell as he felt a fresh rush of blood heading to his face. Suddenly Jongdae’s beer was on the counter and Jongdae was right up against him.

“Oh…” Baekhyun whimpered as their chests pressed together.

“You’re really cute when you’re nervous.”

“I didn’t know…you were…”

“I’m bi so it’s cool.” Baekhyun let out another whimper as Jongdae pressed firmer against him and he groaned as Jongdae’s hips slid between his legs and massaged him.

“Oh, fuck…” Baekhyun whined as Jongdae got his lips right across from Baekhyun’s.

“Wanna mess around?” The moans and cries as Baekhyun’s hands pawed at Jongdae’s back made the slightly shorter male chuckle. Soon Jongdae’s lips were gently kissing along Baekhyun’s sensitive neck and Baekhyun cried out.  With that Jongdae pulled away. “What?”

“Don’t stop,” Baekhyun said with a pout. Another wide smirk before Jongdae leaned back in and traced Baekhyun’s jawline this time with his lips and tongue while his finger played with the cloth of Baekhyun’s tank top. The whines and whimpers as Baekhyun tried to take off Jongdae’s shirt made Jongdae laugh as he pulled away once again.

“Make a choice, Baek,” he joked as Baekhyun finally pulled off Jongdae’s A-shirt.

“Why are you so hot?” Baekhyun exclaimed as he let his hands run down the definition of Jongdae’s torso.

“I don’t know,” Jongdae said and watched as Baekhyun just took in the view. Almost a full minute was committed to Baekhyun just tracing out Jongdae’s stomach with the tips of his fingers. “Your turn,” Jongdae said and grabbed the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt. It took a few moments for Baekhyun to gain the courage to raise his hands and the loose clothing was removed. It was Jongdae’s time to appreciate and look at him. Baekhyun looked up at him shyly through the locks of his now messy blonde hair. “Oh shit. I didn’t notice the eye color until now.”

“Do I look good?”

“Absolutely.” Jongdae let a hand run down Baekhyun’s ribs and he felt goosebumps riddle his skin in response. Then the hand ran across the flatness of Baekhyun’s stomach and began to play with the button of his jeans. Jongdae let out a small chuckle as he popped open the button and saw Baekhyun jump in response. The opening of the zipper had a similar shiver run up Baekhyun’s spine before Jongdae knelt down and peeled the tight jeans down, his fingers taking Baekhyun’s black briefs with it. He sighed as his cock was released from its agonizing prison and Jongdae smirked. The head was wet with precum and Baekhyun gasped when Jongdae took him in his hand.

“You’re just right,” Jongdae said before he took Baekhyun’s cock easily in his mouth with one go. Baekhyun knew he was small, just shy of five inches, and sometimes it had been a deal breaker during a date but Jongdae seemed to enjoy it. The moaning around Baekhyun’s cock emphasized the enthusiasm and Baekhyun would have fallen had he not been pressed up against the kitchen counter. Jongdae finally popped off after almost ten minutes and wiped his lips as Baekhyun tried to catch his breath. Baekhyun felt his fingers numbly gripping the counter as Jongdae looked at him. “You’re really pretty like this.”

“Like...what?”

“Naked…with the makeup…and the eyes…” Jongdae cooed as he gently stroked Baekhyun. Baekhyun had no idea where all of this had come from but he took it. He took it all. Jongdae looked at him possessively. “Do you want to suck me off?” Baekhyun immediately nodded and felt his wrist grabbed and he was led to the couch across from the television. He watched as Jongdae undid his jeans and slid them down before kicking them away. Jongdae was just over six inches and Baekhyun groaned as he knelt down while Jongdae sat on the couch. “You can come here,” Jongdae said and pat his inner thigh gently. Baekhyun shuffled over on his knees and looked at the cock. It was uncut and he gently pulled down the foreskin to expose the sensitive head. Jongdae hissed as Baekhyun began to lick and kiss the tip and tasted the precum. Despite how slow Baekhyun started, Jongdae didn’t force him to take more. He let Baekhyun work at his own pace and soon Baekhyun was trying to force himself to take the whole thing without gagging. A few times he succeeded and earned a high pitched gasp from Jongdae for his efforts. As he sucked he began to finger himself roughly, planning ahead. So lost was Jongdae in the sensations that he failed to see these actions and all too soon Baekhyun was loose and all too willing. Without a word he crawled up onto Jongdae, positioned himself, and forced Jongdae inside. Jongdae wasn’t even able to inquire about lube by the time he was bottomed out inside Baekhyun’s tight heat. Everything was bursting out from Baekhyun in waves as he began to bounce on Jongdae’s lap fervently. All too soon the precum had done the lubes job and Jongdae’s shaft was soaked as Baekhyun bounced harder and harder. The first orgasm didn’t take too long but as Baekhyun went to slow down he found Jongdae didn’t soften. “Don’t stop…” Jongdae moaned. “I don’t…have a…refractory…” This earned a moan before he quickly resumes his pace and loves the feeling of the hot cum running out of his loose hole. Occasionally Baekhyun would stop so he could catch his breath, let the ache in his joints pass, and edge himself. He wanted this to last as long as possible and so he refused to stop riding Jongdae for almost two hours. Three orgasms were ripped out of Jongdae and by the time Baekhyun finally came his hole had never been wetter or looser. He came hard across Jongdae’s stomach and chest before he slowed down and let Jongdae slip out of him.

“Do you…have plans…this weekend…?” Baekhyun managed to ask through his heavy breathing. Jongdae shook his head.

“No…”

“My safe word…is cardinal…use me…the whole weekend…” Jongdae moaned as he shoved Baekhyun off. Baekhyun fell on the carpet and spread his legs just in time to allow Jongdae in between and reenter him. He gripped the carpet and moaned as Jongdae filled him to capacity. It was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
